


White Lies

by xSallyFace



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Sal Fisher, Canon Gay Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Prom, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSallyFace/pseuds/xSallyFace
Summary: All the white lies he told Sal would probably do no damage in the near future, right?
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 36





	White Lies

Sal's POV

It was prom night. I remember it clearly. The first white lie Larry ever told me after we met.

He said he would never smoke a cigarette again 2 years ago. Yet here he was, pulling out the pack of self-destruction, the lighter holding all of the power to starting an addiction named smoking. 

The barman was not too far from us, his name being Neil, and coincidentally he was also Todd's boyfriend. The man stood with the fruit punch in the glass, pouring it into his mouth and drinking it. 

I bet that Larry regretted the fact he told me he would never smoke again. 

The second lie came in. He said we'd never dance while we were drunk, because we would look like utter idiots. 

Well, that was also not true. He took my hand in his, putting his arm around my slender torso, his hair falling off to his shoulders, his slim body dancing together through the slight wind in the huge room that we were celebrating prom in. 

The dancefloor was flooded with different people, some alone, some dancing with their lovers. But the lights landed on us. It was as if we had had a one stand the night before and everybody had began to find it out. But we didn't fuck. We didn't make love. Not yet. 

Fuck, now that I think about it, the white lies were too much for me. They're supposed to be small and harmless, but to me, they hurt. Especially now. 

The third came in the next week. We were going to graduate. This one was my fault. I told Larry I was 13 when we met, making me 17 then. But I was 14, then 18 at that time. 

We went on a date on a Sunday afternoon for me to apologize, even though he never said sorry for anything he had said in the past. 

The next day was graduation. We were going to split up. The teacher mocked me for getting the lowest grades,when In reality I had the highest, but Larry stepped in and almost punched the old hag in the guts, if only the guards of the ceremony hadn't stepped in. It was hard to watch him being carried away as the devilish smile remained on his face. 

He was probably high then. 

It was time for love then. That night, the night before we were maybe going to separate, I asked him to love me. He gladly accepted, tugging away at my clothes, taking every piece of clothing off, making love to me, giving me all the senses of emotion that I needed. 

Fuck, that prom night was the start of this all. Only if he hadn't smoked that cigarette, only if he had told me sorry for those white lies, if I had apologized for making myself a year younger, if that date hadn't been so sad and ridiculous this would be different. 

But now that Larry was gone, I could never look at white lies the same way again. Not that I ever could after he killed himself. I could never smoke a cigarette and not think of that bastard that I loved and still love, even after all the white lies he told me. 

Fuck, I guess Larry just told me white lies. Maybe his love also was a white lie.


End file.
